borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (bureaucrat) for this wikia wiki. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. :Contact @: drcforrestor on AIM & gtalk. facebookraptrtwitter --> (this used to be a thing on wikia) Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- = Saved Conversations = DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is "plugging" acceptable? Hello, Dr. F, Prissybitch, here with a request. I trust your opinion and judgement. I've recently joined a PS3 gaming group/forum that caters to adult gamers looking for folks to coop with. So far I really enjoy the camaraderie of the group. When I first visited here I found that, sadly, there weren't many PS3 users here to converse with. I still love the wiki and visit it often for game reference. I would like to drop a plug for the group in the Watercooler forum or even the PS3 trading forum. Would this be acceptable under wiki rules and etiquette? I just want to offer other PS3 users a place to find other PS3 users who still play the game and will be playing BL2. Any advice you could offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Prissy:) 03:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :social groups and websites are not subject to the rules for commercial sites. any and all communities and groups for this, or any, game may be endorsed, shamelessly plugged and yes, even pimped. very good question PB ty4askn. 04:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs too. specially blogs. blogs Thanks for your support and prompt reply. Good day to ya! 11:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) =Old Conversations= ::*vacation ubx commented out 18:26, July 22, 2014 (UTC) secret forum police :see Forum:Dein_SS_auf_der_forums Videos I'm going to say this with as much tact as I can: "WTF is this shit !?" *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Toil_and_Trouble *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Where_Angels_Fear_to_Tread_Part_2 *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Once_and_Future_Slab *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Wildlife_Preservation *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Talon_of_God Since when are we IGN's personal video host? Where you aware about this? I'm not sure I can really communicate how much I despise videos on a wiki. They undermine the core "community" aspect of a wiki. They belong on talk, blog or user. NOT mainspace. Anyways, I was going to remove them, but: #They've been here since September 27th and no one has removed them yet. #The person to have uploaded them is User:JAlbor, on the "Wikia Community Development Team". Do you have any stance? happypal (talk • ) 17:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :there is, unfortunately, a push for videos (yes, any videos) on wikia at the moment. recently, or while you were out, staff hardcoded "related videos" into the format. i believe this did not get the desired response. in order for it to seem as though many videos are linked i believe staff is attaching all "official" and corporate partner (IGN is GBX partner in Blands1) videos whether they are published or not. you may, as an admin, Be Bold and take it upon yourself to move the vids. i dont think even the admins can actually delete wikia video library files. i cannot as i have agreed to go along w/ staff on this and several other projects which may or may not come to fruition. however comma i must ask this as well. are you ok w/ the challenge walkthrough spam of videos on challenges pages? i cannot take a stand against one and support the other. likewise i do not think we can only suppress jorge's (IGN's) videos. my own opinion is videos may be presented in a blog or forum as visual aids and enjoy the freedom of expression each user is granted in those namespaces. narrated videos, imo, should be banned from the internet forever. that said simple gameplay walkthroughs have been used (1, ONE, per page) since 2009. ::thank you for asking and allowing me to soapbox. 19:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 9 months later... The inclusion of guides on the wiki will inherently include videos but the goal is to "cull out" vids that are bloated, replacing such vids for concise ones. Should there be a criteria policy for video? 18:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) the point being discussed here was what to do w/ staff's torrent of unpublished video uploads/inclusions. last i looked they were not orphans like images are, i should check that. community can decide which video(s) are suited to remain in articles. right now there is not a major competition. 22:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Good point... So your saying that we need better videos right? I'll get on it. 11:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) BackToTop Any chance we can put a BackToTopButton in our wikia footer? (This is after my failing to manually code the #top function into a particularly long page.) 07:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :please blog or forum proposal. good idea. 17:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) columns and rows hello are there any shortcut keys for inserting rows and colums before/after if there are please have them tagged to the appropriate menu functions so newbies can learn them easily Mosstak1977 (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2014 (UTC)mosstak1977 :this is a fair request. users that have been around since the first game know to copy and paste the preceding entry and overwrite the new data. it is not too much to ask that an exaple be left in the commented section. as for columns they are built into the template and would require that the template be rewritten (requires approved proposal blog) or table written long hand from scratch (no mean feat). sometimes those of us whove been here a while get so used to doing things long hand (so it looks right) we forget our responsibility to make the wiki user friendly. good call. ty4Nput. 12:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I need some help Excuse me but i need some help uploading my builds to the Borderlands 2 builds section. And thanks in advace! Like a boss (in fallout new vegas) (talk) 19:42, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :from axton builds: Category page for Axton Character Builds. Please note that builds are not articles a must therefore be *a subpage of user namespace *a user talkpage (available to UCs also) *a forum A template may be available shortly after release date. Until then please use .txt notation and/or table(s). :then just add the appropriate category to your finished page. 12:34, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Signature problems? Hi... I just noticed you left a message on my talk page involving my signature... is there a problem with it? I had it on a different wiki so if its a problem let me know. I am on fire (Good job you have eyes) 22:51, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :only if you will be using it on talk and forum pages. the signature itself is fine. however, it takes at least 4 lines of the page in source which does not comply with Borderlands_Wiki:Signature_policy. im sure other wikis would appreciate your using a referenced signature as well. personally this allows me to use variants or even different signatures on various wikis. 1on brink 2on bulletstorm. 04:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think he realises just how much completely redundant CSS is bloating that signature... -_- WarBlade (talk) 06:35, June 11, 2014 (UTC) in point of fact it would not show if user used a sigref. 07:25, June 11, 2014 (UTC) }} =New Conversations= start here Fail to categorize images Hello Dr. Clayton Forrestor, user Torgue here. I'm new here and I didn't know that I had to categorize the images I uploaded, so I apologize if I caused you any trouble. Also thank you for blocking me, because otherwise I wouldn't have discovered that all images gotta be categorized. I can try to find and categorize all the uncategorized images I've uploaded so far to make up for my mistake. In the future I'll be more careful before editing anything so I won't mess up again. See you around. Torgue (talk) 19:24, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :messing up is part of learning. so is communication so please keep an eye on your talk page. i very much doubt you will be blocked again provided you categorize and publish your uploads (if only on your own userpage). there is a link to this wiki's policies in the topnav and IatBR and his greeters are always around to help get you started. its a community so you never have to go it alone. 20:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Why is mainspace information on the weapons in their respective talk pages? The tables can be used in the article page.--0Blink (talk) 21:58, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :If you're referring to the item variant tables for Borderlands content, that was someone's idea way back in the day, and while I can only speculate at the rationale it seems logical when you look at the bloated mess that results for popular weapons like the HellFire. For Borderlands 2 and beyond we've put those variants on sub-pages instead. Note that patches can update weapon stats and make old data somewhat redundant, so obsolete variants also get shifted aside (archived) to make way for a new variant page in the primary position. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) (The 'Ë'vil Dr. F agrees with the preceding statement. they would never be stable and would never fit in w/ article format.) :On a similar note, it is being looked at for character quotes to go onto sub-pages. Although stable, quotes also bloat pages to a large degree. Any current thoughts on that from the administrators? I believe the subject is raised by a blog from WarBlade. 06:54, July 11, 2014 (UTC) link or it dint happen. 21:06, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :It's true. One of my musings in which I pointed out that we could do that, and I also pointed out that I didn't want to take on that project any time soon so it's currently nothing more than an idea. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) need a blog to sign man or a forum. quick like. firefall is releasing tomorrow. i gotta get it on. /heat 21:26, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :So its just an open (but good) idea atm... 06:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Liaison Admin Thanks for the UotM, I was just helping out. Thank you for also taking away the Admin title that (in my mind) conflicts with being a liaison between Admins and RC's, RC's and RC's, and (most importantly) running interference against the 'crat on behalf of all those who would freely edit (read:mess up your wiki). 06:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Page problems Some pages are appearing very small, I feel like a chipmunk. Perhaps staff can be contacted to correct the problem. I will look around to see if any other pages were adversely affected. 18:19, July 22, 2014 (UTC) parent page Hi Dr. F! My name is Mike- I'm on the Gaming Community team over here at Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's okay if we set up a "Parent Page" on the Borderlands Wiki. Also, if you’re okay with it, do you and the other admins have any interest in helping us fill it out? Here is a Parent Page example from The Grand Theft Auto Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide to help parents figure out if a game series is appropriate for their child. We try and put in a little more detail than just the ESRB rating, and tap into actual players who know how the game works, what the online experience is like, etc. Please let me know if you have any questions about any of this. We’re planning on setting up the pages over the next week or so, so I hope to hear back from you before then. Thanks! Cheers, Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:14, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :yes and yes. this is a wiki for an adult rated game and this wiki's policies are written accordingly. grand idea. 02:04, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Great! I went ahead and imported the template and started the page up over here: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Project:ParentPage Feel free to add to it and just let me know if you need any help. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:28, August 4, 2014 (UTC) So sad i just watched mystery science theater 3000 yesterday and now understand your username. you are clayton forrester from the movie. *facepalm* 01:49, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :i am, in fact, not the excellent Mr. Trace Beaulieu yet i strive to emulate his character's comic tyranny. thank you for watching and keep circulating the tapes. also dont miss Cinimatic Titanic. 02:56, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Character Quotes, Transcripts and ECHOs Hi there, it's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, I've been making transcripts of stuff recently, and would like input into how they should be organized, since it's ultimately up to an admin to make the call. I've spoken to WarBlade about it here, and summarized most of the problems here. HybridDragoness (talk) 01:58, October 17, 2014 (UTC) easta eg I found an Easter Egg in Bl The Pre Sequel. In Tycho's Limbs . I want to ask first if this Easter Egg has benn contributed yet and second if you could help me contributing what i found. :im looking but i dont see an easter egg page for TPS. Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Easter Eggs would be the place for it. 21:56, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Adding appropriate templates to The Pre-Sequel weapons I created a small robot to build the weapon templates for the Pre-Sequel weapons. It also spits out a list of articles by weapon type for use with autowikibrowser so I technically could add the appropriate category to these weapon pages. However it would cause a massive amount of edits on the wiki, since I don't have a bot flagged account it's not possible for me to hide them. So I can do one of a few things: send the the article lists (and robot if you want to use it yourself?), just go ahead and do it anyway or whatever you suggest... I just wanted to check before I do anything, after all it pays to be courteous. -- 23:42, October 24, 2014 (UTC)